1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to countertops of the type commonly used in residential, commercial, industrial and institutional settings for use as kitchen, bathroom or office work surfaces, desk tops and furniture tops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blocks or sheets of natural stone such as marble or granite, or synthetic stone-like materials such the commercial material sold under the trademark "Corian" make excellent countertop and work surfaces and, consequently, are in high demand. However, it is currently necessary to use specially trained craftsmen and expensive equipment to fabricate and install these types of commercial natural and manmade stone-like surfaces. The synthetic materials can be fabricated initially in generally standardized shapes and sizes, but the natural stone materials normally require extensive shaping, cutting and finishing to form suitable surfaces. However, both require extensive and specialized hand work to form appearance edges on each individual piece. It is common in the industry for specialists in these types of materials to need to obtain special certification for fabrication and installation, in order to insure that warranty specifications for finished construction can be met.
Similarly, there are a number of other materials which make excellent countertops, but which also have been little used since their fabrication and/or installation have involved expensive and difficult procedures, or (as in the case of metal sheets) have heretofore produced only unattractive, institutional or commercial appearances. In addition to metal sheets, these include large ceramic slabs, cement slabs, glass-like sheets, sheets of agglomerated stone, cement materials, terrazzo and the like.
Consequently, the vast majority of countertop installations in residential and commercial settings are made of other types of materials, all of which have individual deficiencies and disadvantages.
Ceramic tile is a very common surfacing material, but requires extensive labor and time for installation since a mortar base must first be prepared. Further, because of the nature of the formation process, ceramic tiles cannot be made flat and smooth; all tiles have surface irregularities. Consequently, tile is available only in very small sizes and yields creates work surfaces which are quite irregular and have an extensive joint system which requires grouting to fill the joint spaces. Not only do these joints detract from the appearance, but they contribute to the unevenness of the surface and must frequently be cleaned and re-grouted, particularly where foods, medicines, chemicals and similar materials are handled or prepared.
Plastic laminate countertops are also common. Because the plastics are relatively soft materials, however, the plastic laminate counters are easily cut, gouged or otherwise damaged during normal service. In addition, they can be stained, dissolved or roughened by various chemicals and liquids that may be placed or spilled on them.
Wood countertops are sometimes used, but wood is a relatively non-uniform material, tends to dry out and crack or split or, in the case of plywood, delaminate. The wood must also be frequently resealed to prevent liquid penetration. Further, as with the plastic laminate counters, the wood surfaces are relatively soft and are easily cut, gouged or otherwise abraded.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a practical countertop system which would: be able to use the desirable properties of materials such as natural stone, synthetic stone-like materials, ceramics and the like in preformed modular slab or block form; allow production of large, flat work surfaces which are water, impact and scratch resistant; produce countertops which provide a uniform or consistent appearance not only across the top surface but also along all edges; make the materials available in wide geographical areas and at relatively low cost; and which could be rapidly and easily constructed by journeyman installers. Heretofore no countertop system has been available which accomplishes these desirable objects.